Billy's Girlfriend
by Little Katie Whitlock
Summary: Bella is a 40-something year old, with a good head on her shoulders. When she starts dating Billy Black, she meets his son Jacob and theres an instant attraction. Can she stay faithful to Billy, or will she betray his trust with his own son? AU AH Rated M


**Okayy! So, I know this is short, but I just couldn't think of anything to write to make it longer.  
So, I am pleased that everyone liked my Emmett/Bella oneshot, and maybe one day I'll continue it. But for now, I'm going to focus on my Peter/Bella story. :)**

**Please review this. I hope you like it.**

"Mr Black?" my secretary's voice sounded from the intercom. It was husky and sultry and I was instantly hard. "I have some… files, that need your signature," she said and I could tell she was biting her lip.

Now, I know what your thinking: Dude, how can you be banging your secretary? Well, easy, I don't have a girlfriend, and the slut is an easy lay. Well, there's that, and I'm paying her almost double what I'm paying everyone else because she's my _personal _assistant, which means he helps me with _personal needs_. Besides, I've never actually fucked the woman yet. All I get from her is head, and I'm fine with that. I don't want to pick up any diseases that thing might have.

Key-Anna walked into my office, her tiny skirt showing off her shapely legs and the small top and blaze she wore made her look sexy. I walked over to my door, and locked it before I shoved her skirt up to her waist. I almost moaned when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I lifted her up onto my desk and kneeled before her. She was already wet and ready for me.

Instantly, I sucked her already swollen clit into my mouth and sucked on it. She moaned, laying back on the desk and arching her back. Her hips bucked into my face. I placed my hands on her lower abdomen, so that she'd stay still. I nibbled on her bud in my mouth and her legs circled my neck. She was moaning and panting before long, and I knew I had her close to release. I ran my tongue over the nub and bit down harshly, causing her to release and come in my mouth.

I licked her clean before standing up. She smirked at me before kneeling down and unbuttoning my pants and lowering the zipper with her teeth - see? She was a slut! She put her hand into my pants and took my hardening length into her hand. She stroked me a few times, before licking her hand for lubricant, and then running her hand up and down my quickly. I grunted when she picked and rolled my balls. Whenever she gave me head, I could never last long.

She took me in her mouth, almost gagging as she swallowed around me. She licked me, bit me, scraped me with her teeth. She did everything that was in her power, and I came. Hard. I roared, gabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling on it, making her take me deeper into her mouth as I released busted a nut in her mouth.

I pulled her off me, and cleaned myself up before I tucked myself away in my pants. "Is there anything you wanted, Ms Gates?" I knew she was looking at me with a look of disbelief - which I get every day - but I didn't care.

"W-What? Jacob, you just let me give you a blow job and now your acting as if nothings happened… again?"

"Ms Gates, this is a business, in which I run. It's not some whore house. So, I suggest you go back to your desk and take my phone calls before I fire you," I said calmly as I started to sign some documents before I filed them away. I heard her huff and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

It wasn't until around 5:00 that I received a phone call from my father. "Jacob! Son, how are you?"

"Fine, dad. Just working, you know."

"Sure sure. Listen, remember that girl I was telling you about? Bella?"

"Of course," I said as I continued my work.

"Well, I invited her over tonight. She's going to be making spaghetti, and she really wants to meet you,"

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" I asked, putting all the papers into the appropriate folder before selecting another one.

"Well, son, I want you to join us for dinner. I want you to meet her, you know, tell me how you like her before things get to serious."

"Dad, your already fucking her. How much more serious could it get?" I asked.

"Come on, Jake. I haven't seen you since you and Leah broke up. That was almost three months ago."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine. I'll come to dinner tonight. And I'll bring Tinker"

"Good! Be here by 6. No later."

"Sure sure," I said and hung up. I only had thirty minutes or so to finish up my work, and that's if I don't want to get a shower. But I wont take my chances.

"Ms Gates, I'm leaving early," I said as I walked out of the office. "Cancel any appointment and meetings I may have for today. Tell them it was a family emergency or something." she nodded, scowling at me. I grabbed my coat from the closet and headed out the door. I took the elevator to the ground floor before going to the Valet department. They had my car ready for me in minutes. I tipped them pretty well before I got in my car and drove home. I walked into the house, ignoring the my Dalmatian pup, as I had no time to play right now, and headed straight upstairs to my bedroom.

I walked into the en suite, and took a long shower. I scrubbed my body to the essence of my slutty secretary before I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. I looked into the mirror of my bathroom before I sighed and decided I needed a shave.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and heading downstairs to go to my fathers. I looked at my pup and smiled at her. "Here Tinker," her white ears perked up, and she stood from her small bed and trotted over to me. I smiled at her and lifted her into my arms. "We're going to see Billy," I said in a baby voice as I locked up the house. She let out a bark. I put Tinker on the seat and looked at her. "Do. Not. Pee." she barked and sat down.

I laughed at her before I got in a put my seatbelt on. I drove quickly to my dads house.

I pulled into the drive to see a black SUV sitting where dads old truck used to. I got out of the car and left the door open for Tinker. She hopped out and followed me up to the door. I opened it, and let Tinker run inside before I closed it behind me.

"Tinker!" I heard my dad say cheerfully. I haven't heard him that happy since he found out I opened my business. I walked into the kitchen, setting my keys onto the counter. I looked over at my dad, who had a woman sitting in his lap, who has Tinker sitting on hers.

"She's adorable!" the woman's voice was so soft and peaceful. It was like… pizza and beer on a Friday night. You just cant get enough of it. I looked at the woman and my breath was taken from me. She was beautiful, even if she _was _over 40. She had long brown hair the reached her waist and was curled. It was well kept, and neat. She was slim, and average height but she had rockin' curves and a great chest. I could just bury my face in those for days.

What are you doing, Jacob? This is your fathers girlfriend your fantasising about, I reminded myself. I smiled at her, "Hello ma'm, I'm Jacob," she smiled at me.

"Hello Jacob, great to meet you. I'm Bella." I smiled at her and shook her hand. "Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you like spaghetti?" she asked, nervously biting her lip. Her eyes were hooded as I watched her look me over. I felt smug. When her eyes came back up to mine I had to keep in a groan. They were almost _black _with what I was sure was desire. It was _so _sexy.

"I love it,"

"Yea, Jake here will eat anything," I felt myself blush, and so did Bella, at my dads double meaning.

"So, Jacob," Bella started later after she'd served dinner, "How old are you?"

"I turn 24 in August,"

I saw her bite her lip again as she looked me over for the second time. She nodded, "Very young. Your father tells me you have your own business,"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Well.. I..I"

"Yes, it's been his dream for years." I sighed and looked down at my plate of spaghetti. I began eating, and I found that it was indeed delicious and I found myself getting seconds in only a few minutes.

"That was delicious, Bella. Thank you," I smirked at her. She bit her lip once again before taking the dishes to the sink.

"Not a problem at all Jacob."

Dad said he had to go to the bathroom and while he was gone I walked up to Bella and pressed myself against her. She gasped and dropped the dish she was holding into the sink. "Do you like younger men, Bella?" I whispered seductively in her ear as I ran my hands over her ample breasts. She moaned quietly.

"I do," she whispered.

I smiled and backed away from her. I wrote my address on a piece of paper, "I'll see you alter," she nodded, her eyes hooded.

I walked into the living room and lifted Tinker from the couch. She made a noise of complaint but she snuggled into my chest. "Tell my dad I had to leave early because I have to get up in the morning," I said to Bella as I was walking out. She nodded once before stuffing the address in her pocket.

I walked out of the house with Tinker in my hands and I got in the car. I put Tinker on the seat and I pulled out. I quickly drove home and when I got into the house, I put Tinker in her bed before I went for another shower. Apparently, I didn't get enough of the essence of that slut off me…

When I got out, there was a knock at the door. I smirked to myself and walked down in just the towel to get it. I opened the door and Bella was standing there nervously, and her nervousness just spiked ten-fold when she saw me. Without hesitating, she walked forward and pushed me into the wall behind me. I looked at her, some-what shocked before her lips covered mine.

"You know Bella," I murmured against her lips. "this isn't going to be a slow fuck,"

She smirked at me, "Oh I know,"

She unbuttoned my pants and pulled my hardened member from my pants. She jerked it once and smiled. I reversed our positions and pushed her against the wall. I grabbed her ass, holding her up and I bunched her skirt up at her waist. I moved her panties to the side, and moaned at the wetness I felt when I dragged my finger back and forth her folds. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed into her hard.

She moaned loudly, grabbing my hair. "Mmmm, so big and thick," she sighed.

I smirked to myself before I continued my thrusts. They were hard and fast; just like I'd promised. I filled her to the hilt, making her moan and contract around me, but she never came.

"Jacob," she panted as I hit her sweet spot.

"Bella,' I moaned when she tightened ever so slightly around my cock.

"Jacob, I'm going.. Im going…" she panted and I felt her squeeze me multiple times as she came, followed by my own release. I slumped against the wall, my head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"So, Bella, how would you like a job?" I grinned at her.

Two weeks later, I walked into my office. Key-Anna was gone and in her place… was my dads girlfriend/my fuck buddy Bella.

"Ms Swan, I need to see you in my office," I said, in a stern tone as I walked by her desk in the morning. She nodded and stood up. She followed me in, and when the door closed, I attacked her.

"I don't know why I cant keep my hands off you, but I cant and I kind of feel bad about that," I mumbled against her lips.

"Why?" she asked in a breathy moan as I ran my fingers through her folds.

"Because you're his girlfriend… I'm his son… we're fucking," I whispered as I sucked on her neck.

"He'll never find out," she whispered as she pressed her lips to mine.

**There we go. I hope you weren't too disappointed with the small lemon. But like Jacob said, Bella was his fatehrs girlfriend. :O**

**Thanks for reading. Review please! :)**


End file.
